Battles Between Duty and Love
by LoveDeeper
Summary: Kavi, one of Kunzite’s minions, is assigned the task of following the Sailor Senshi to gather information on them. He was prepared to do whatever it takes to complete his task, but never expected to become infatuated with one of them.


"Master Kunzite, a moment please?"

Kunzite smiled as he saw a flash of long white hair float out from amongst the shadows. He excused himself from the Shitennou meeting, much to the displeasure of the others. Walking through the darkened hallways, he stopped when he reached a spot almost entirely devoid of light. He refused to allow his underlings to use any sort of powers within Queen Beryl's underground castle itself, which is why he meet with this particular subordinate in the dark.

"Are you still with me, Kavi?" Kunzite questioned.

"I am, Master," he replied.

The need to meet in the dark was because of Kavi's natural appearance. Kunzite had seen many things in his lifetime, but nothing disturbed him more than Kavi. Kunzite had been more than willing to bend his no using of powers rule for him, but Kavi refused; he didn't want the other underlings to see it as favoritism. When unaltered, Kavi had long, snow white hair that ran down to the floor and pupils that were a brilliant crimson red. The most sinister looking thing about him was his skin, which was so pale in color that you could see all of his insides including miles of veins and arteries, muscles, and his bones.

Kavi was one of Kunzite's top subordinates and the best spy that he had. In addition, he also had quite a unique power. He was a shape shifter with the ability to alter the appearance of any part of his body. His only limits were that he was confined to a human shape and that he had to remain male. Kunzite had used Kavi's ability numerous times and Kavi was always pleased to serve him.

"What do you have to report?" Kunzite asked while leaning back against the rocky wall.

"Master, after the first set-up attack, I followed Sailor Moon back to her place of residence. There are two parental adults and a younger boy staying there as well. They referred to her as Usagi. Also, there is a cat watching over her. Unlike normal ones, this cat seems to be able to actually talk with the human and might have caught on to my being there."

"It's a good start at least. What about the second set-up?" Kunzite probed.

"I trailed Sailor Venus. She too had a talking cat, who called her Minako. I wasn't able to follow them long before the cat became suspicious. For the third set-up, I went after Sailor Mars, who is better known as Rei. It was lucky that I had been in a more natural human form. I unfortunately got too close and she was able to sense my presence. Fortunately, we had gotten far enough away from the scene of the attack for her to be suspicious. She called me a pervert and threatened to summon something called the police."

"It surprises me how much humans rely on the protection of others," Kunzite snorted.

"I got the feeling that she could have taken care of herself though. I plan to track Sailor Jupiter next. The attack is set to happen tonight."

"Good work, Kavi. I want to be kept updated. Be sure to continue reading up on human psychology too."

"I will, Master."

Kavi tried his best to suppress back yawns as he found himself once again watching the Sailor Senshi destroy a group of youma. He was perched in a nearby tree with every part of his body colored in various shades of green. It wasn't long before the youma were defeated and the group of girls were transforming back into their normal forms.

"Is it just me or have the last few attacks seemed different?" the girl who was Sailor Mercury questioned to the others.

"I was thinking that too, Ami," Rei commented.

"Maybe more frequent," Minako chimed in.

"Definitely easier," the Sailor Jupiter one said.

"Can we talk about this later tonight? I need to get home before my parents realize that I haven't cleaned my room yet. They'll never let me come over if I haven't finished before dinner," Usagi whined.

Rei began to lecture Usagi about being responsible, but gave up when Usagi put her hands over her ears and starting singing horribly. The girls said their goodbyes soon after that and went their separate ways. Kavi couldn't believe his luck; all of them would be together again later tonight in their natural environment. He waited until the girls were far enough away and silently slipped out of the tree to follow Sailor Jupiter.

Kavi stayed within the shadows, keeping his eyes glued to her. He had to admit, she was probably the most attractive in his eyes. She showed hints of femininity, yet was without a doubt the strongest of the bunch. He also found it intriguing that her hair had a curly to it that was lacking in the others. He just hoped that she didn't have a talking cat hanging around her so that he could observe her longer.

After following Sailor Jupiter for another five minutes, he was surprised when she turned into a store. He was prepared to follow her in, but suddenly realized what an error that would be. Kavi looked down at his naked body, remembering that nudity wasn't acceptable in stores. He hadn't been prepared for her to go out into public and didn't bring along a change of clothing since he found it much easier to blend in to his surroundings without them.

Dreading the fact that he had lost sight of her, he quickly sprang into action. He rounded the corner in a hurry and scanned the parking lot. He spotted only a mother and son at one car and a man at another. He smiled as he blended in with the brick wall and snuck around to the man. Silently, he charged at him from behind and knocked his head against the car. The man was knocked unconscious and Kavi got to work stripping him of his shirt and jeans. He glanced over at the mother and son, glad to see that they were still putting bags into their car, oblivious to what he had done. Kavi swiftly opened the driver's seat door and shoved the man in. After tugging on the clothing, he changed his hair to blonde spikes, altered his skin to a light pale color, and turned his eyes to brown. Smiling slightly, he made his way into the store to hunt down Sailor Jupiter.


End file.
